


Каля-маля

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Artists, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Foster Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Майкл рисует вампиров — и тех, кого любит.
Relationships: Henry Thompson/Melanie Thompson
Kudos: 4





	Каля-маля

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: измена, развод, присутствует нецензурная лексика, ООС.  
> Примечание: развитие отношений; персонаж — художник (канон); адаптация приемного ребенка.

Майкл говорит, что это просто рисунки, но торопливо прикрывает их локтем, если Генри подходит ближе.  
Он сидит, запершись, в своей комнате, читает книги и не расстаётся с тетрадью. Таскает её с собой постоянно, и в школу, и на факультативы, и даже, прости его господи, в ванную.  
Будто боится, что отнимут, заберут, высмеют, уничтожат.  
Хотя кому нужны его каля-маля, недоумевает Генри. Даже он, мальцом в школе, рисовал какие-то черепа, кастеты, изобретал именное граффити, черкая на скучном уроке на последнем листе тетрадки в клеточку.  
Все так делают в этом возрасте. Самовыражаются, — тут он абсолютно согласен с психологом. Тот работает с Майклом и к нему ходит Генри. Как опекун. Потому что взаимодействие между трудным подростком и вписавшимся за него взрослым в любом случае проблематично. И на контроле у социальной службы ещё с того времени, когда два Хоупа — мальчик и девочка — лишились защиты, матери, дома.  
Дети в этом возрасте невероятно обидчивы, понимает Генри, потому готов говорить всякое приободряющее «неплохо», «нормально», «сойдёт». Вообще-то надо бы восхищённо выдыхать «Класс!» и «Потрясающе!», внушает ему психолог, но Генри знает, что из этого толк не выйдет. Не с ним.  
Врать он не умеет, а пацан очень остро чувствует фальшь. И вполне себе так неплохо изучил Генри и его сдержанность.  
Генри, в общем-то, неинтересно, что там за мазня в тетрадке, пусть даже голые черепа и страхолюдные демоны. Ему главное, чтобы пацан был сыт, обут, не резал себе вены втихаря в ванной и не нюхал в школе дурь. Остальное… требовать от него цветочков или, прости его господи, семейных портретов сейчас более чем странно. После того, что он пережил. Кого лишился. Куда попал.  
Генри не удивится, если обнаружит себя с клыками, кровавыми дырами вместо глаз и с топором в башке — на рисунке. Он пацану чужой, неродной, да ещё и коп.  
Последнее — самый страшный грех для той среды, в которой мальчик рос.  
Так что Генри готов ко всем ужасам в тетрадке для каляк-маляк. И не удивлён, что Майкл не показывает.  
Парень даже психологу не поддаётся, крепкий орешек, хотя точно в курсе конфиденциальности их сеансов.  
Но нет. Это его самый большой и тщательно охраняемый секрет. 

Он таскает тетрадь с собой постоянно, никогда не забывает в рюкзаке, держит под локтем, запирает в ящике стола на ключ, если выходит из комнаты на ужин, и падает на листы всем торсом, если, не дай бог, кто-то окажется чуть ближе, чем дозволено его невидимой границей.  
Генри туда и не заглядывает. Его больше заботит, не порезаны ли руки Майкла, не прячет ли он следы инъекций на впалом худом животе и бёдрах, не решился ли он вслед за матерью рвануть в райские кущи.  
Он каждый день внимательно смотрит на Майкла, отслеживая, не расширены ли зрачки, не покраснела ли кожица на тонких крыльях носа, не дёргает ли ему рот в беспричинном веселье и эйфории — или, наоборот, сжимает в тяжелейшем приступе сплина?  
Мальчишка под его взглядом каждый раз съёживается. Засовывает руки в широкие карманы, смотрит на свои ступни в носках — серых и мягких. Торопливо начинает отчитываться об оценках, о том, что на сеансе психолог его похвалил, о том, что он провёл время с Хейли, он же прислал Генри предупредительную смску, да и Дженни может дать показания...  
— Какие показания? — спрашивает Генри. Его неприятно удивляет формулировка, будто он мальчика на допросе держит и светит лампой в глаза.  
А тот сутулится и замыкается.  
Старый осёл, — корит себя Генри. — Он видит в тебе копа. Не дави. Оставь свой лексикон. Надо с ним по-пацански.  
— Не ссы, пацан, — говорит Генри. — Прорвёмся. Я тебе гарантирую — с тем, что случилось, я тебя не оставлю.  
Он очень доволен своей поддержкой; мужской и сдержанной, отеческой и надёжной.  
Мальчик после этого уползает в свою комнату — надолго. Читать книги, нагонять учебную программу и рисовать.  
Комиксы.

***

Генри и не ожидал, когда наконец увидел каля-маля, что это очень неплохая чёрно-белая графика. Он по-прежнему не заглядывал через плечо, просто через полгода Майкл сам показал ему. Не заслоняя торопливо локтем и не закрывая немедленно тетрадь.  
— Круто, — сказал Генри, рассматривая кадры и каких-то, прости их господи, упырей с клыками. — Это вампиры?  
Майкл засопел и переступил ногами.  
— Это большая история. Там охотники. И оборотни. И такой, знаешь, Ван Хелсинг.  
Генри в душе не ё… не знал, что там за ванхельсинхи.  
— Наше время? — подумав, спросил он.  
— Аушка.  
— А?  
— Альтернативный таймлайн. Там Торквемады не было и после да Винчи не только искусство, но и наука пошли вверх. А после Теслы утвердился стимпанк…  
Генри смутно припомнил, что по Дискавери рассказывали, что да Винчи вроде как изобрел уже в то время не то вертолёт, не то подводную лодку, не то, прости нас всех господи, танк.  
Про Теслу передачи не видел, так что слово «стимпанк» ему не говорило вообще ничего.  
— Но преступность есть? — продолжил он, осторожно переворачивая чёрно-белые, пропитанные гелиевым стержнем странички.  
— Да, — удивился Майкл.  
— Главное, — заключил Генри, — чтобы было кому взять их за яйца.

— Давай его запишем на занятия для художников, — сказал он вечером жене.  
— Шутишь? — та удивилась. — Чтобы он бросил через месяц, как то айкидо, на которое ты его запихал?  
— Признаю, был не прав. — Генри включил электрическую зубную щётку. Жена в зеркале отразилась новым удивлением — теперь его покладистости.  
— Он в школе на информатику с удовольствием ходит, — Мелани расстилала постель. Генри следил за ней, вспенивая жужжащим венчиком пасту во рту. — Это ему действительно нравится.  
Генри сплюнул пасту в раковину, умылся, поставил щётку на подзарядку:  
— Ну тогда давай хотя бы купим ему что-нибудь для его каля-маля. — Он примерно показал руками. — Доску такую…  
— Это называется планшет, дорогой.  
— …и краски, — закончил Генри. — Ты же видишь, что он рисует постоянно.  
Мелани присела на взбитое одеяло и покачала головой.  
— Иногда ты так поражаешь меня, Генри.  
На ней был лёгкий шёлковый пеньюар, и тонкие стройные ноги белели просто невыносимо.  
Генри подошёл и стянул узкую бордовую шлейку с нежного плеча.  
— Вряд ли только иногда, — промурчал низко и довольно. 

Майкл сдержанно сказал «спасибо» за планшет и кисточки. А подаренные на «докупи, чего тебе надо» деньги все спустил на свою маленькую сестричку. Куда-то её сводил, набрал гору сладостей и игрушек. Ничего не оставил для себя.  
Генри посмотрел на это, уже знакомое ему безобразие, и взял мальчика за шкирку — гулять вместе. В торговый центр. В большой и полный всяких причиндалов «Леонардо» — рай для всяких художников, дизайнеров, деку… декупа… всех этих на голову творческих.  
Они купили острые твёрдые карандаши — с определёнными номерками на деревянных огранённых боках. Вместо школьных тетрадей в клеточку — пару скетчбуков, с плотной и приятной на ощупь бумагой. Какие-то альбомы по всемирному искусству. Какие-то пособия по анатомии. Точилки. Ластики — тоже какие-то понтовые, обычные им, наверное, и в подмётки не годились.  
Отоварились конкретно.  
Домой ехали в обессиленном молчании; страшно довольный — Майкл Хоуп, и крайне недоумевающий — Генри Томпсон.  
Каля-маля стоили неплохих денег и имели кучу всяких нюансов, как оказалось. 

И уже почти год спустя после того, как он, подросток с проблемами, оказался на попечении большого копа, Майкл расслабился.  
По субботам жена и дочь упархивали на шопинг, прогулки, поедание мороженого и всяческие свои девичьи дела. Вместе покупать что-то, мерить шмотки, сплетничать и укреплять дочерне-материнскую связь.  
А Майкл приходил тогда на кухню, забирался с ногами на нагретый утренним солнцем табурет — и рисовал.  
— Комиксы? — хмыкал Генри. — Ау, кровососы?  
— Ага.  
— Ты смотри, — одобрительно ворчал Генри. — Человека-паука и капитана Америку знаешь? Тоже ведь парень, который их придумал, просто картиночки вначале рисовал, а теперь вон какие блокбастеры по его комиксам снимают.  
Майкл расцветал. Он привык и к Генри, и к его сдержанной поддержке. 

Да и на вопросы уже не шугался, не сутулился, не замыкался. Не сидел в комнате добровольным узником целыми днями. А с удовольствием притаскивал планшет, пока дома никого, кроме него и Генри, раскладывал карандаши и что-то там мазюкал в своей вселенной.  
Генри угрюмо пёк вафли или блинчики — он любил выходные всей семьёй, а семья ему говорила, что толстеет от его выпечки, никакая диета не спасёт. И сваливала на шопинг часа на четыре, если не больше.  
Печь было незачем, кормить — некого.  
Но Майкл отдувался за всех.  
Генри накладывал ему полную тарелку пышного омлета с сосисками, запечёнными дольками помидоров, корочкой сыра. Или плюхал рядом с чашкой чая тёмно-коричневые хрустящие вафли, посыпанные вместо сахарного песка сладкой белой пудрой. Или ставил банку смородинового джема и пододвигал стопку толстых румяных оладий.  
Майкл уписывал за обе щеки. Он так и оставался худым и даже тощим для почти семнадцатилетнего подростка — не в коня корм. Зато розовел от горячей еды, не стеснялся обводить по тарелке пальцем и радостно кивать на вопрос о добавке.  
А пока Генри возился у плиты и готовил — уже без хмурости и внутреннего огорчения на то, что выходной солнечный завтрак опять проёбан, то есть, прости нас всех, боже, проигнорирован его семьёй, — Майкл сидел и возился за планшетом, поставив его торчком на колени.  
Курс художников он не забросил, как опасалась Мелани. А тащил с таким же энтузиазмом, как и информатику. 

Через пару месяцев он подарил Элисон на день рождения её портрет. И в нём было столько света и восторга, что и слепому понятно: рисовал влюблённый.  
И у него уверенная талантливая рука.

***

Когда случился развод, Мелани забрала все свои вещи, которые для неё важны в новой жизни с новым без пяти минут мужем. Лишнее оставила старому — делай, что хочешь.  
Генри не собирался над ними убиваться. Выгрёб всё из шкафов: пеньюары, трусики, комбезы со времён беременности, платья — упаковал в чёрные мусорные мешки и вынес на улицу.  
Хотел бы сжечь на самом деле, но вовремя удержался. Уж ей бы донесли, что брошенный преданный муж беснуется, ему больно, ему плохо.  
А вот хрен.  
Он три раза таскался к уличному узкому баку, прежде чем переволок всё барахло. Бросил, как кости собакам. Приедет мусороуборочная машина — сгрёбет цивильно ковшом и на свалку.  
Не доставит он бывшей такого удовольствия — получить доказательства, как ему не отболело и по-прежнему хуёво.  
Их дом уже выставлен на продажу. Всё совместно нажитое растерзано её адвокатами, всё, что осталось — выкидывай, дорогой, оно мне неважно.  
Ни их жизнь, ни их брак, ничего.  
Там нечего спасать, понимаете ли. Ты и твоя работа, видите ли. Новый прыткий Диего лучше охуенного надёжного Генри Томпсона.  
Он такой смуглый и белозубый, а ты надоел.  
Да не пошла бы ты нахер?..  
Не надо оправдывать моей работой своё предательство!..  
Столько лет душа в душу и всё хорошо, а потом вдруг оказалось, что терпела, еле выносила, держалась, прости её господи, из последних сил!..  
А потом, понимаете ли, он привёл в их общий дом психа, невменяемого, уличного паренька, отпрыска наркоманки. И возился с ним как с сыном. И уделял внимания больше, чем своей семье…  
Да он тоже моя семья! Наша!  
У этого ненормального была психушка, дефективное прошлое, а ему карандаши, краски, курсы-развивашки — тогда, когда собственную дочь…  
… он устроил в юридический, оплатил ей обучение, одевал, обувал, работал на износ, чтобы вытянуть вместо одного — двоих детей. Своих, любимых. Девочку и мальчика. Избалованную принцессу и трущобного пацанчика.  
Какого хрена Генри должен считать, сколько вафель Майк съедает?! И какого чёрта держать его на вторых ролях, если принял в свою семью?! И с какой стати разделять в своё сердце капризную истеричную балованную дочь и нестабильного, замкнутого паренька, пережившего нищету, лишения и потерю матери?!  
Он, Генри, их приравнял.  
Она, Мелани, ему не простила.

Она сказала ему, что он отличный коп, но отвратительный отец и муж.  
И пусть он со своим Майклом хоть в дёсна. Раз ему этот уличное отребье важнее его семьи.  
Не важнее, — хрипел Генри, — одинаково!.. Ты, я, мы! Все мы!..  
Диего моложе и мягче. А тебя я терпела. Последние лет пять. Из них три — были невыносимы.  
Я ждала освобождения — и оно наступило.  
Генри вспоминал пеньюар, тонкую скользящую шлейку, стройные белые ноги, расстеленную кровать — и щёлкал зубами.  
— Если бы не Майкл, — сказала она, — я бы и дальше терпела, — сказала она.  
— Дура, — выплюнул он. — Мальчишкой-то не прикрывайся, что на хер Диего поскакала. 

Хорошо, что дочь и сын уже жили не с ними и не слышали всех тех обидных слов, которые взрослые наговорили друг другу.

После развода Генри очень хотелось полить бензином всё, что оставила бывшая жена, и сжечь во внутреннем дворике. Но он сдержался. Был цивилизованным, спокойным и только иронизировал напропалую.  
Пусть язвит её мысль, что не сумела сделать ему больно больше, чем есть.

Дом стоял с табличкой: продаётся. Пустой, пыльный, холодный. Ни семьи, ни завтраков, ни вафель, ни ужинов, к которым собирается вся семья, а одного надо позвать, стоя у лестницы: Майкл, выходи!  
И осторожно хлопнет дверь комнаты, и неловко заскрипят ступеньки под широкими лапами в белых носках. 

У него художественные каля-маля, а у неё творческие поиски себя — какая между этим разница?!  
У него нет отца и матери — а у неё дом полная чаша!  
У него талант в айти-сфере и оценки в аттестате, дай бог такие нашей!  
Она учится без охоты, заваливая каждый зачёт, и ни о чём не заботится, а он сразу после совершеннолетия ушёл на вольные хлеба, зарабатывает самостоятельно, не клянчит денег, живёт, не принимая никакой помощи!.. — так какого чёрта, а, жена?!  
Он сильный, умный, хороший парень.  
Она — любимая, избалованная, инфантильная девушка.  
Над кем Генри хлопочет, финансирует, кудахчет и тащит?  
И какого хрена жена сошла с ума со своими нападками: «Псих!», «Он чужой!», «Не сравнивай!»  
И какое, через три колена в бога душу мать, это имеет отношение к Диего-Хуего и шашням за спиной Генри, и вздорному «наш брак уже спасать незачем», и к изменам?!

Ах, хорошо бы горели все эти кружева, шёлк, батист!..  
Генри сдержался и не доставил такого триумфа.  
Выкинул на свалку — гнить.

***

«Майкл, — перекурив, написал в мессенджер. — Я разберу твою комнату?»  
Мальчик не отвечал — был занят, не открывал сообщения.  
«Нашёлся покупатель на дом я разбираю».

«Там, знаешь, всё важное и неважное вместе.

>>Он же как приедет ждать не будет, как даст день на переезд. 

>>Я конуру нашел ну ты знаешь адрес.

>>Пока прибираю все что лишнее. 

>>Осталась твоя комната. Сложу в коробки шмотки тетради, ты потом разберешь»

«Хорошо, — ответил через два часа Майкл. — У меня там особо ничего нет, можешь сгрести всё».

«И»

«Я понимаю, Генри».

«Ты держись».

«Мне очень жаль, что у вас с Мелани… 

>>Во-первых, вы офигенная семья. Во-вторых, никто не ожидал. В-третьих, это так несправедливо».

«Ок Майкл».

«Я приеду на выходных, помогу с переездом. И коробки свои заберу. Ты пиши».

Генри не стал отвечать.  
А что отвечать: Мне больно, мне плохо, я в раздрае? И, кажется, мы разосрались из-за тебя? Я любил, она ревновала.  
А в итоге развод.  
И дело не в моей работе.  
И ни черта она не терпела в постели.  
У нас стояли на одной подзарядке зубные щётки, мы не спали в одной кровати как соседи, а наоборот; наша семья стала богаче и ярче на одного паренька, а вышло, что он всё развалил? С ним встречается моя дочь, его ненавидит моя жена, и его обожаю я?  
Нет, не стал Генри ничего отвечать. 

В комнате Майкла он нашёл каля-маля. Не сразу — они были запрятаны глубоко, надёжно. Он выгреб все шмотки из обклеенного постерами шкафа, вытряхнул из полок стола все пеналы, конспекты, тетради со школьных времён. Накрывал поочередно картонные ящики, заполненные доверху, крышкой и подписывал: Майкл-стол. Майкл-шкаф. Майкл…  
Рисунки нашлись в последнюю очередь.  
И сразу вспомнились утренние вафли, солнечный тёплый свет, запах сливочного масла и вкус крепко заваренного чая, шкворчание сковородки на плите и шорох грифеля за спиной...  
На белых широких листах, прикреплённых к деревянному планшету толстой железной скрепкой, был — Генри.  
И спиной к зрителю, в домашней майке и мягких штанах.  
И в профиль, вытянувший руку к бутылке масла — ливануть, чтобы не подгорело.  
И его рука — жилистая, широкая, с заштрихованными венами.  
И он сам угольным наброском — сидит напротив, накалывает сраные вафли или горячие блинчики на вилку; узнаваемые силуэт и контур движения.  
И его подбородок — в утренней щетине, потому что Генри поленился бриться в выходной. А на следующем листе внезапно — гладкий и нежный, с той же ямочкой и тенью от упавшей прядки — подбородок Элисон…  
И тарелки, горка блинов, сахарница, чашки, пар над ними. Натюрморты их субботних, на двоих, завтраков.  
И кухня — слева холодильник, справа полотенца, посередине квадрат плиты и заслонивший её большой плечистый силуэт.  
И, внезапно, после натюрмортов комикс. Охотник на вампиров попирает ногой кровососа, преступника, убийцу. У охотника ямочка на подбородке, грубоватое лицо и стилизованные под «это ванхельсин, Генри» волосы.  
А облачка реплик — белые. Незаполнены, непридуманы, оставлены пустыми.  
Потому что Майкл ни разу не видел Генри в настоящем деле. А сочинять за него взятые с потолка фразы явно не хотел.  
И сам давно перестал воспринимать простые вопросы к себе как допросы. Не сжимался, не горбился, не замыкался.  
А бравый и непоколебимый охотник на преступников постепенно приобрёл в его «это ау, стимпанк!» знакомые черты. 

А потом снова свет и солнце. Неимоверное количество зарисовок их завтраков. И вечеров, когда Генри, выжатый как лимон, торчал в гостиной, не в силах подняться наверх, и бездумно переключал пультом телевизор.  
А мальчик, тихо, как мышь, сидел на другом конце дивана, забравшись с ногами, и что-то там шуршал карандашом в альбоме.  
И даже есть портрет. Не Элисон на день рождения, а — Генри, за пару месяцев до её праздника. Чёткий, подробный. Как он спит на этом диване, уткнувшись в декоративную подушечку и даже не подняв с пола ноги. Вот так вот, скрючившись и завалившись на бок, усталый и измученный расследованием.  
И рука не робкого ученика, а прекрасного мастера.  
Так, что и слепому понятно: рисовал… неравнодушный.

«Майкл», — написал Генри.

«Да?»

«Ты мне как сын».

«Я знаю».

«Хорошо», — отпечатал Генри одубевшими пальцами.  
Положил потертый планшет вместе со всей кипой листов, как есть, не снимая скрепки. Замотал все картонные ящики скотчем, чтобы не развалились. Сел на один и закурил.  
Бездумно, бессмысленно.  
Затоптал окурок прямо в пол — беречь прошлое незачем. Дом продан, семьи нет, а то, на чём он сидит — просто каля-маля, ничего такого.  
По…казалось.

Он набрал Эндрю:  
«Пошли по пиву? Может твоя жена отбивные приготовит?»  
«Конечно! — засветился Завадский. — Развод дело сложное!»  
И Генри облегчённо выдохнул. Конечно.  
Развод.


End file.
